1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, a printer, facsimile machine, Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP), or other such apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Occasionally, there is a need for a user of an image forming apparatus to attach notes to a printed document. After the printing of a document is complete, the user typically has to manually affix a sheet with handwritten notes onto the document. Such a sheet could take the form of a note with a self-adhesive strip thereon, such as a POST-IT® note. It would be beneficial to provide an image forming apparatus that receives content (e.g. text) for the note, prints the content upon the sheet, cuts the sheet to the desired size, and then adheres the note on a printed document.